


I Ship It

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Kilig (n.)A Filipino word to describe intense feelings of excitement, happiness, and euphoria due to romantic happenings....or basically what the rest of TBZ felt with JuNew.





	I Ship It

**I. Sangyeon**

Of course the leader would definitely notice it first. Sangyeon prides himself with his keen eye and empathy towards his beloved members. They're his second family and he really, really cares for them.

 

Sangyeon has mapped out the dynamics of everyone, sort of like a routine check up. If something doesn't go right, doesn't follow the contingency or the contingency of the contingency, Sangyeon could immediately pin point what's wrong.

 

So when two members started to get a little weird around each other, Sangyeon didn't even have to wait for more evidence to figure out what was going on.

 

"Juyeon-ah, hurry up! I need to shower too!" Chanhee banged at the door. Sangyeon was cleaning up after Eric's mess in the living room (wires, stuffed animals, more wires), and he was getting disturbed by the commotion. Chanhee's voice was shrill, like he was in a hurry, and it was honestly irritating.

 

He was about to step in and help Chanhee so he could shut up, but then Juyeon replied from the inside, "Just come in and join me, then!"

 

"...yeah, no. I'd rather wait." Chanhee snapped, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. "Hurry the fuck up!"

 

Juyeon then poked just his head out of the door. "You're going to wake Hyunjoon if you keep screaming like that. He doesn't like being awake at 9 am on a Saturday." he warned. "Just get inside, Chanhee. I promise I won't hog the shower this time."

 

"Unbelievable!" but still, Chanhee went inside. Sangyeon was frozen in the middle of the living room, trying to take in what the hell just happened. His brain was short circuiting, so he left Eric's toys on the floor and sat down on the couch. Sharing the bathroom wasn't new, but showering together?

 

Later that day, before dinner, Sangyeon decided to observe the two when they were cooking. Juyeon and Chanhee were side by side on the counters, with Chanhee talking about how much oil should be placed in the pot and Juyeon just nodding along, rolling up Chanhee's sleeves so as to not get in the way of the younger cooking.

 

"Can you get the dumplings?" Chanhee asked.

 

"They're in the freezer, right?"

 

When Juyeon turned to leave, Chanhee then caught his arm. "Wait." Sangyeon held his breath as Chanhee went nearer (very, very, VERY near) and removed a piece of lint from Juyeon's hair. He then proceeded to pat the brown strands down that were rising due to static. "Okay, now get the dumplings."

 

"What's wrong, hyung? You look like you're having trouble breathing." Juyeon commented when he passed by Sangyeon on the table.

 

Sangyeon then calmly excused himself and exited the dorm for a bit to get to the rooftop. Once he was there, he made sure no one was around, then he screamed.

 

He definitely ships them.

 

 

  
**II. Jacob**

"Hey, Juyeon, let's go play basketball."

 

"Can I come along?" Chanhee asked, already getting up from the floor where he was slothing on for the better part of the afternoon. Juyeon immediately nodded, helping Chanhee up from the floor. Jacob just shrugged; he really had no problem with that.

 

Besides, Chanhee needed to breathe fresh air and maybe they can entice him to get some exercise.

 

"Is it far from here?" Chanhee asked, hopping along the street.

 

"Not really, no." Jacob hummed. "It's just a few minutes' walk, and the place is relatively deserted during weekdays so there aren't much people even on the way."

 

Juyeon paused to pick a tiny pink flower from the street, then held Chanhee by the shoulders to steady the younger and keep him from jumping. Jacob watched with unmasked surprise as Juyeon carefully placed the flower behind Chanhee's ear.

 

"It looks nice." Jacob found himself dumbly blurting out.

 

"It does. It looks nice on you, Chanhee." Juyeon was grinning. He then slipped his arm around Chanhee's shoulders. "C'mon! Let's hurry up, I want to play!"

 

Now, Jacob wasn't dumb. He was actually really great with perception, so he was pretty sure that something was going on. With Chanhee cheering Juyeon on for every point he made against Jacob, it really wasn't rocket science.

 

"I'm beat." Juyeon collapsed on the bleachers next to Chanhee, who had stopped taking selcas and pictures of them just seconds before. "Jacob-hyung, you really went for my ass there."

 

"Yeah? You improved a lot too." Jacob gave him a high five, also collapsing on Chanhee's other side. The sun was already setting, giving everything a soft glow as night started to creep up on them. Jacob sighed; it would have been a romantic scene if only--

 

He found himself staring at Juyeon and Chanhee not even a meter away from him. Juyeon was leaning his head on Chanhee's knee, eyes closed as he enjoyed the warm sunlight on his face.

 

Chanhee wasn't even looking at the sunset but at Juyeon, with a small smile on his face. His hand was carding through Juyeon's hair, ever so gently, and he still had the tiny pink flower on.

 

Jacob quickly looked away, red-faced. Was he even supposed to witness that? He couldn't stop himself from grinning, pulling his phone out to message Sangyeon about what he just saw.

 

The leader's reply made Jacob's eyes almost bug out of their sockets.

 

[ _Sangyeon-hyung: I KNOW_ ]

 

 

  
**III. Younghoon**

If one was looking for Younghoon in the dorm and he wasn't in his bed, he's surely in either in the kitchen or in Chanhee's room. However, since Kevin and Haknyeon were just getting groceries and Younghoon had nothing to eat yet, he decided to head over to his bestfriend and maybe nap.

 

Unfortunately, someone beat him to it.

 

Juyeon's long ass legs were dangling from Chanhee's upper bunk as Chanhee splayed out across his thighs. Juyeon's laptop was on Chanhee's back as the younger scrolled through Twitter on his phone.

 

"Hey, Younghoon-hyung." Chanhee greeted, waving a bit.

 

"Juyeon, that's my spot!" Younghoon whined.

 

"He can't hear you. He has his damned earpods on." Chanhee sighed, moving around to gently pull out one earpod from Juyeon's ear. "Hey, Younghoonie-hyung said you just stole his spot."

 

"I don't see your name anywhere here, hyung." Juyeon replied, continuing whatever he was doing on his laptop. Younghoon pouted at that, pushing his bottom lip out when Chanhee laughed at him and put Juyeon's earpod in his own ear.

 

Younghoon huffed at that. "Scoot over, I want to join."

 

"The bunk's going to break if you come up." Chanhee warned.

 

"You just don't want me intruding." Younghoon then pulled his ultimate weapon out: he flashed them both his puppy eyes. Juyeon sighed, removing his laptop and nudging Chanhee to move.

 

They stared at each other heatedly until Chanhee sat up properly. "Weak ass." he stuck his tongue out at Juyeon, who had a palm out. He put the earpod back on his palm, and Juyeon made his way down the bunk. "Nice playlist, though."

 

"Yeah, I'm making it for you." Juyeon grunted as he finally reached the floor. "See you guys later!"

 

Younghoon's jaw had dropped at that. Juyeon made Chanhee a playlist? Was he making everyone a playlist? Was there something he just witnessed? Was that the modern version of 'I'll make you a mixtape because I like you but I'm too shy to tell you so here's ten songs that can say that for me'?

 

"Well, come on up, hyung. You just chased my human heater away." Chanhee frowned, patting the bed. Younghoon climbed up quickly, snuggling with the younger, but his mind was still reeling with questions.

 

"He's making you a playlist?"

 

"Yep."

 

"...why?"

 

Chanhee shrugged, yawning. That was the only answer Younghoon got before he realized Chanhee already dozed off. He bit his cheek, heart thumping loudly in his chest. Yep, he definitely walked in on something, alright.

 

 

  
**IV. Hyunjae and Changmin**

"Let's do that again." Changmin ordered.

 

No one really had much strength left to argue, what with Changmin drilling them with the new choreo for 7 hours straight. They were all sweaty and someone's probably going to collapse soon, but Changmin promised himself he just needed to go through it one last time.

 

Music filled the room and they all sprung into action, hands moving delicately in the air and feet following in precise, snappy controls. Changmin kept one eye trained on himself and the other on his members, looking for areas to be improved on.

 

When they finally were at the end, everyone immediately fell to the floor, drained.

 

"Good job, everyone! That was great!" Changmin wheezed.

 

"You went extra hard there." Hyunjae complained light-heartedly, passing him a bottle of water. "Was it really good? Are we ready to show The B our new sides?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Definitely, hyung." Changmin sat up, looking around. The rest of the members were scattered, rehydrating themselves and talking in quiet tones. Eric and Sunwoo were fighting over a fan Younghoon handed them with, and Haknyeon was arguing with Sangyeon on the speakers. Jacob was just laughing at them, and Kevin was already on his laptop with Hyunjoon watching over his shoulder.

 

"Look at them." Hyunjae discreetly pointed towards a corner of the dance room. Juyeon was leaning against the mirror, and Chanhee was on the floor splayed out like a starfish. Changmin watched as Juyeon gently moved Chanhee's head so it was resting on his thigh, and Hyunjae slapped Changmin's leg, unable to help himself.

 

Changmin turned to him, intrigued. "Since when did that start to happen?"

 

"I have no idea!" Hyunjae whispered, giddy. "They're so cute together, though!"

 

They watched as Juyeon wiped Chanhee's sweat off with a towel, and they seemed to be talking. Chanhee laughed at something Juyeon said, and Changmin was the one slapping Hyunjae's leg. He wanted to scream, but he was also afraid he'd ruin the moment.

 

"I don't think we're supposed to see that." Changmin said. "But I can't stop looking."

 

Chanhee then got up, offering a hand to Juyeon, who took it quickly. They went towards the back where the water bottles were, and Changmin couldn't help his squeal when the two shared just one bottle of water.

 

"I don't know why that made me so happy when we share bottles all the time." Changmin whispered. "What's their ship name? NewJu? JuNew? Oh, JuNew sounds nice!"

 

Hyunjae was also pretty giddy. "We're the co-presidents of the JuNew fanclub."

 

"The what?" Sangyeon was suddenly beside them.

 

"JuNew. Juyeon and Chanhee." Hyunjae explained. "They're so cute--"

 

"Jacob and I will be fighting for your positions as co-presidents. We found them first." Sangyeon glared at them. "And we shipped them first."

 

 

 

**V. Kevin**

  
"You want help doing what?"

 

"Baking a cake." Chanhee repeated patiently. Kevin stared at the paper bags om the kitchen counter, and Chanhee explained, "I already brought the ingredients. See, I looked it up, but the only stuff I understood were the ingredients, not the process."

 

Kevin blinked. "Why do you want to make a cake?"

 

"It's Juyeon's birthday tomorrow."

 

"...why can we not just buy one?"

 

"You guys probably will, but this is my gift to him." Chanhee hummed. "So, are you going to help me or not? He has a solo schedule as of now, but he'll be back later tonight--"

 

"How... Did you even know he'll be back later? Isn't his schedule closer to his own house?"

 

Chanhee was already placing the bread mix and vanilla extracts on the table. "He told me so."

 

Kevin wanted to ask more, he really did. His mind was going into overdrive though: when did Chanhee and Juyeon get so close together? Last he remembered, they weren't even talking to each other... so why was Chanhee going through the hardship of baking a fucking cake?

 

"Uhuh, okay." Kevin rolled his sleeves up. Chanhee beamed at him, and the two set off to work. Mostly, it was Kevin eating cake mix from a small bowl and telling Chanhee what to do. When Chanhee finally popped the cake into the oven, he joined Kevin in eating the dough.

 

"Ooh, this is good!"

 

"Hey, what's with the sudden graciousness towards Juyeon?" Kevin asked, poking the other with the tip of his spoon.

 

"Nothing. I just like him."

 

"So you're making him a cake? Are you going to make me a cake when it's my birthday too?"

 

Chanhee barked out a laugh. "No!"

 

Kevin became even more confused. "So you don't like me?"

 

"Not in the way I like Juyeon, no." Chanhee grinned, checking his watch. "Not in the way I like Younghoonie-hyung, or Changminnie, or Jacob-hyung. I like you all differently."

 

"I'm still confused."

 

"Don't worry too much about it." Chanhee reached over to pat his head, as if Kevin was younger than him. "And thanks for helping me, Binnie!"

 

"...you're welcome."

 

 

 

**VI. Haknyeon and Sunwoo**

"Hyung, that's my bed."

 

Sunwoo was pouting when he realized Juyeon was all over the couch. It was almost lights out; they were just waiting for Jacob to finish brushing his teeth before turning off all the lights for the night. Sunwoo was all ready to sleep, complete with his stuffed animal and comforter tied around his neck like a cape.

 

But Juyeon was on the couch with an eyemask and an already asleep Chanhee cuddled beside him.

 

"No, this is the couch. Your bed is right there." Juyeon pointed to their shared bedroom.

 

"I sleep there everynight, though." Sunwoo argued. "I don't want to sleep in our room. Younghoon-hyung snores."

 

"I have earplugs under my pillow."

 

"Hyung!"

 

Juyeon quickly shushed him. "Don't be too loud! Chanhee's already asleep."

 

"Fine." Sunwoo sighed, trudging into his old bedroom. Juyeon gave him a bright, grateful smile that somehow made Sunwoo feel a tad bit better. He wondered why his hyung was so adamant on sleeping on the couch though... and why was Chanhee there too?

 

Two hours after lights out, Sunwoo was still awake. Younghoon had stopped snoring a while ago, but that didn't help. Sunwoo slipped his slippers on and snuck out of the bedroom, planning on getting a glass of warm milk to help him sleep.

 

He was greeted with a giggling Haknyeon by the doorway of their bedroom.

 

"Hyung? What are you...?"

 

"Shh, Sunwoo-yah, look at them!" Haknyeon pointed towards their hyungs. Chanhee was fully on top of Juyeon, with the bigger boy's arms around his waist as Chanhee laid his head on Juyeon's chest. Sunwoo had to admit it was a cute sight.

 

A cute and highly questionable one.

 

"What's going on?" Sunwoo asked after Haknyeon dragged him into the kitchen.

 

"I was hungry, so I went out of my room, and then I realized there were two pairs of slippers in the living room so I went to investigate. What did you say you wanted? Milk, right?" Haknyeon brought out a loaf of bread and some jam along with Sunwoo's milk. "And then I saw them!"

 

"Was that normal?"

 

"Honestly? I don't know. Mm, do you want a sandwich?"

 

Sunwoo accepted the bread offered to him. It had too much strawberry jam on it, but Sunwoo was used to Haknyeon doing that. "Is this going to be a recurring thing? Are they going to keep using my bed to cuddle to sleep every night?"

 

"Aw, but Sunwoo, that isn't your bed." Haknyeon laughed. "They look cute together. Very shippable."

 

"Shippable?"

 

"Basically, when you want two or more people to end up together, you call them a ship. If they do end up together, then the ship floats and sails. If they fail, the ship sinks... It's everywhere on Twitter." Haknyeon explained. "We're a ship called SunHak, Jacob-hyung and Sangyeon-hyung are called SangCob... I don't know what Juyeon-hyung and Chanhee-hyung are called though."

 

Sunwoo nodded slowly, absorping the information. "So basically... Fans want us to end up together?"

 

"Yep!"

 

They sat together and finished the loaf in silence. Haknyeon ate most of it, but Sunwoo didn't mind.

 

"I think I ship Juyeon-hyung and Chanhee-hyung too." Sunwoo said after a moment.

 

"Welcome to the club!" Haknyeon beamed.

 

"And... Can I sleep with you tonight? My bed is really uncomfortable to me now."

 

"Sure! C'mon, let's just wash these."

 

 

  
**IX. Hyunjoon and Eric**

Hyunjoon always liked shopping. He liked looking for clothes and mixing and matching their styles to suit his tastes and make a statement. Usually, it would be Chanhee or Changmin or Younghoon with him, so it was kind of weird that he was walking along the boulevard with Eric and Juyeon.

 

"Eric, you already have like, fifty caps. Don't buy another one!" Juyeon scolded.

 

"I'm an adult now, hyung! I can do whatever I want!"

 

"...fine. You can wake yourself in the morning for school and make your own lunch, then."

 

Hyunjoon laughed when Eric's eyes widened and he immediately put the cap he was so adamant on buying back on its hook. "Wait, no, hyung! Please continue on making me packed lunches! The cafeteria food is so bad!"

 

"But aren't you an adult now?" Hyunjoon teased.

 

"Shut up. I'm a baby." Eric pouted.

 

"Aigooo~" Hyunjoon crushed him into a tight hug. "Yes, you are."

 

Juyeon smiled at them both. "I need your help, guys. What do I give someone who has everything already? It's for someone really, really special to me."

 

"Wait, wait." Eric struggled to get out of Hyunjoon's arms. "Hyung, when did you get a girlfriend? And without telling us? Is she pretty? Did she pass all the standards we set for you? Can she cook? Good fashion choice? What's her name?"

 

"Well, he's definitely all that." was Juyeon's simple reply.

 

"'He'?" both Hyunjoon and Eric gasped.

 

"Yep."

 

Hyunjoon let Eric go, clapping enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you, hyung! Can we meet him soon?"

 

"You guys already met him." Juyeon laughed, wrapping an arm around each of his dongsaeng's shoulders. "Anyway, I need your help. This person is really, really picky, but I think you two know what to pick. I'm thinking of something small... dainty, even. Easily concealed. He's not a very big fan of showing off consciously."

 

"A ring?" Eric suggested.

 

"He has too many of those."

 

Hyunjoon steered them towards the accessories store he always buys from. "Hyung, what about a necklace? It's easy to hide under clothing and its pendant can be tiny too! What do you think he'll like?"

 

"I still stand by the ring. Even if he has many of those, if it will come from Juyeon-hyung, I think it'll be very special." Eric pouted.

 

"What if... I buy the ring as a pendant to the necklace?"

 

That quickly settled the argument. As Juyeon went to the cashier to pay, Hyunjoon pulled Eric back, whispering, "Do you know who hyung is talking about? Can cook, has nice fashion sense, has too many rings, pretty-- all I can think of is Chanhee-hyung and--"

 

Eric gasped, maybe too loudly. He shook Hyunjoon's shoulders. "Oh my god, you're so right! Juyeonie-hyung likes Chanhee-hyung! Remember that time during Juyeonie-hyung's birthday, after we gave him his cake, Chanhee-hyung gave him a separate, home-made one and that was the only thing Juyeonie-hyung ate for a week?"

 

"And Sunwoo once ranted about having to give up his living room bed for Juyeonie-hyung and Chanhee-hyung!" Hyunjoon's voice was also rising with his excitement. "I also overheard Hyunjae-hyung and Sangyeon-hyung arguing with each other... something about JuNew? At first I didn't understand but now..."

 

"Juyeon and New!" Eric screeched, excited.

 

"Wait, wait. Shh." Hyunjoon slapped his arm. "Do you think they know that we know?"

 

"I don't think so. Juyeon-hyung's as dense as a rock."

 

After buying more clothes, the trio finally headed back to the dorm with take out for dinner. Chanhee was still in the bathroom, and when Juyeon excused himself to change into more comfortable clothes, Hyunjoon gathered everyone in the kitchen.

 

"What's going on?" Changmin asked.

 

"JuNew!" Eric almost squealed.

 

Their hyungs immediately understood.

 

"Juyeon-hyung bought a ring for Chanhee-hyung and called him a really, really special person!" Hyunjoon shared. "Like, ahh! How could we have been so blind? They're living under the same house as us!"

 

"Oh, have I told everyone the time when they showered together?" Sangyeon asked, excited. "I think that was the earliest I realized something's different with them! And then Jacob told me Juyeon and Chanhee were acting really sweet after basketball practice."

 

"And then! I saw them cuddling in Chanhee's bunk!" Younghoon added. "Juyeon was making a playlist and--"

 

_[ "They're having fun." Chanhee whispered. Juyeon chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. They stuck around the darkness of the kitchen doorway, with Chanhee fidgeting with his necklace, dangling around his neck with a simple silver ring with their initials engraved on. "Thanks for this, by the way. It's really my style."_

 

 _"You're welcome, babe."_ ]

 

"During practice!" Hyunjae cut in. "They were so cuddly and giggly in a corner! It was so disgustinglt sweet, and we all know Chanhee hates skin contact when he's sweaty and Juyeon sweats a lot! But he somehow let him?"

 

Kevin was holding his own cheeks, getting a bit too red and too excited. "Chanhee didn't know how to bake a cake but he really tried his best for Juyeon's birthday!"

 

As they all continued screaming, Juyeon pressed a light peck on Chanhee's temple. "Are we going to tell them now?"

 

"Do we have to? It seems like they already figured it out." Chanhee whispered back. "How long do you think they'll continue theorizing like that?"

 

"I don't know. Cuddle? The couch is free."

 

"Lead the way, jagi."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's been a really draining past month and it's hell month so I haven't really posted but I have a lot of drafts I'm working on that I can hopefully upload by... next month? :((( I just really needed a destressor so I wrote this sksksks
> 
> 2\. THE BOYZ FANCON IN MANILA see you PH deobis!
> 
> 3\. I hope you enjoyed this rushed thing! Have a good day and thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter: @.juyeonieee]


End file.
